


Ease your way into occupied space 潜入腹地

by salazar1117



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar1117/pseuds/salazar1117
Summary: 有件事是肯定的：这不是事情本该有的面目





	Ease your way into occupied space 潜入腹地

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joolabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joolabee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ease Your Way into Occupied Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108419) by [joolabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joolabee/pseuds/joolabee). 



他曾以为他回来后一切会照常进行，这让整件事变得尤其可憎。他以为会照常进行的。

Sherlock对着镜子拉展他的套装夹克，拍去肩膀上的灰尘。John下周一就要结婚。楼上的房间已空了将近一年。

愚蠢，Sherlock想到，他用完全没有必要的力气试图甩掉臆想中的灰尘， _愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢。_

*

 

曾有一个名为“坦塔罗斯的磨难”的希腊传说。坦塔罗斯死时，他被打入终极地狱挂在一口湖旁的一棵树上。每当坦塔罗斯弯腰饮水，湖水就会退却地下。每当他伸手取果，果实，同样地，也退缩至臂不能及。

*

 

这不是事情本该有的面目。

*

 

John和Mary开玩笑说他们年龄大到单身派对都显得不妥了。当他们在餐桌上不约而同说出这句话时，他们转头相视而笑，眼角都挤出了皱纹，为和对方的默契而快乐。Sherlock想象着自己冲向对面，将他们脸上餍足的笑容抹尽。但即便 _如此_ 也改变不了任何事情，也阻止不了这可怖的，悖于常理的车头，驶向Sherlock已判其无效，遑论意识到自己已然拐上的，轨道。

John，他自己，罪犯的极乐阴间。这是Sherlock看到的一切，即使现在也还是：世间其他都是赘余。他回来，John极度欣喜，最终一切会自动运转。这曾被认为是正确的轨道。不可更改的。

John的大学同学毫无疑问都嫌恶他。他们眯起眼盯着他，过于用力地抓着他的手说：“所以你就是那个机灵的侦探了，对吧？John因为你差点把自己撕成两半那个。”然后周而复始地问他各种足球橄榄球的问题，即使Sherlock已阐明自己毫不关心。连Molly和Lestrade都只能担起尴尬的对话，虽然，部分来讲，这也是他自己的错。他就像你想磨平的那一点瑕疵，相片上过度曝光而刺眼突兀的太阳。

“真高兴你来了，Sherlock。”Mary把手搁到Sherlock的后背，就在两刃肩胛骨的中间。“我知道John说这真的不是你的菜。”

*

 

“又一个人躲起来了？”

John非常开心，健谈，对着Sherlock露出笑容即使他选择离开众人到一旁抽烟。他用脚跟将烟蒂碾灭。“也没传说中的那么好。”

“你会回里面去的吧？”他听起来那么满载希望。他毫不掩饰地盯着Sherlock的侧面轮廓，但Sherlock没有勇气回敬。“Molly说她对那些低温而死的尸体产生了些想法。”

Sherlock手插在口袋里站了一会。

他抽出另一只雪茄。

*

 

假装从未想到过这些，会是对他自己的一种虐待。假装好似用这一小小念头支撑他度过的那些时刻从未存在：在法国的陋屋中给自己匆忙缝针，在西藏与绑缚着他的绳子挣扎，在莫斯科寒冷刺骨的屋顶站立几个小时只为等着嫌犯出洞。那些念头比“当我回到家里，也许”要多一点，那些关于当他将手，将唇放在 _那里_ 时，John会发出的声音的虚妄空想，但老天，它们在那里。它们在大脑边缘讥笑嘲讽，他不得不无视其他的一切来抵抗。再多一点都会是太过的分神。会将他变成一个最大的愚夫。

*

 

Sherlock在John没有回复案件邀请的短信时打去电话。他也没有接电话。Sherlock段时间内会一连两次打过去然后第二次会直接接到语音信箱。

**_From：John Watson_ **

_抱歉，忙着婚礼事宜。你的演讲准备得怎么样了？_

 

Sherlock删除了它。

John令人厌恨。

*

 

John结婚了。他的心就像撕成了两半。

中间打了点磕绊，因为有Sherlock。而只要有Sherlock，事情总会打点磕绊，但小磕小绊不会改变誓言，不会改变婚戒，不会改变蜜月，不会改变在萨顿的新家。事情打了磕绊因为磕绊都是进展中的小小阻碍，但永远不会使它停止；事情只有一点磕绊，因为John很 _快乐_ （happy），大家都很 _快乐_ ，而Sherlock憎恨他们的 _欢欣幸福_ （happiness），以致于他想拧断每一个人的脖子。

当然，他永远不会开口。不会为了他不需要的东西，即使现在业已明晰的拒断使他在每一次忘记留神时都不自觉地就把那半月形的凹口按入掌心。Mycroft坐到他的身旁。他张开嘴，而Sherlock已经离开了座位，用最快的速度不留痕迹地到了房间的另一端。

他告诉自己这就是他想要的，这就是他付出这一切所追求的。为了John能快乐，为了John能过上他想要的生活。但他知道这是个谎言。他做这一切是为了让John能如过往一样留在他身边，是为了他们两人能继续在一起，是为了让一切回到最初的样子。

他们曾紧挨对方行走。肩膀摩擦，视线总能找到对方。如果John在乐购到家的路上出什么事情，Sherlock总会知道。即使那只是麻痹大脑的平凡琐细。而如果换一个人他就算给自己脑子上钻个洞也不会费力去分神。

John和Mary跳舞，他的眼定在她身上，就好像本应如此。

Sherlock饮下红酒。

*

 

整整五天，Sherlock把自己锁在公寓里通过邮件办案——他的邮箱里所有的案子，甚至最无聊的那些。除此之外，他什么都不做。

_和你姐姐当面对峙遗嘱；是你邻居干的，就在你去上班之后；_   
_你丈夫有外遇；你男朋友有外遇；你老板在撒谎而且想拿你当他的替罪羊；_   
_是的，而且他在法国南部还有第二个家，就在昂古莱姆【*】附近。_   
_【译注】昂古莱姆：Angouleme，位于法国，漫画之城_

他一直拉着窗帘，这样光线就透不进来。遇到更有趣的案件，他就向委托人提问问题，然后怀揣邪恶的愉悦感用不那么令人愉快的回答折磨每一个来烦他的人。

*

 

John回来了。但没有立即联络Sherlock。

这让事情变得更糟。

*

 

然后John开始给他发短信：“你最近没有遇到什么有趣的案子吗？”而Sherlock在给Lestrade打去电话时几乎是在嘶吼，要求对方给点有意思的。

Lestrade问:“为什么 _现在又要了？_ 我这个月给你打了两次电话了，你知道的。”Sherlock没有作答，呲牙嗤笑他被浪费的时间。

Lestrade，自然而然地，解了问题（figures it out）。

*

 

案件告破，John带着笑声和惊异喘着粗气，就如以往，两人站在一盏路灯撒下的小小光圈下，他向Sherlock绽开笑容。

“那个，呃嗯……贝克街怎么样了？”

“一如既往。”Sherlock答道，虽然实际上那里已完全地，令人疼痛地云泥之别。“你想回去看看吗？冰箱里还有点剩下的泰菜外卖。”

John在回答前犹豫了一下。“呐，有点晚了。我最好还是回Mary那去了。”

*

 

Sherlock还保留着坠落前媒体处心积虑编出的那些剪报。他不时喜欢浏览它们，对照翻看。读着不同的标题，不同的名字。

天才Sherlock Holmes。单身汉John Watson。

*

 

他们在拐角处向外窥探，Sherlock不假思索地做出行动——他伸出手握住John的，挤压掌心，仍然没有经过思索。John回挤。

“我觉得他走了。”

但他们还是多犹豫了一下——随时待发，John的拇指实验性地划过Sherlock掌侧——就在那里，那一瞬间，Sherlock终于知晓。

*

 

这不是事情本该有的面目。

_需要帮助。立刻。米彻姆，方便速来。_

_若不方便_

_—_

_SH_

他找到一个废料桶倚靠上去，手按在伤口上，滚热的献血覆上手指。多年以来，他都认为这会是他离别的方式。当然不是说准确到时间地点。只是就这样被一名罪犯袭击，中间没有任何阻挡物隔开他，伦敦，这场游戏，只有他的身体。生命从体内流逝出去，蜿蜒到街道上，而他正解开他的最后一个谜题。他应该感到惊讶的，为自己竟走了这么远。他应该不到三十就死去的。

他让这预言改变甚至一秒钟的事实，都是他允许自己变得多么易于妥协的铁证。但至少，他很荣幸他在这里。在伦敦。他曾多么恐惧被杀死在另一块土地上。西藏。德国。糟糕的死亡之地，在它看来。

听见车门打开的声音时他正在失去意识，们关上，脚步声向他而来。他以为有人要来终结他，这样也无妨。实践报告上的两道伤口会提供给Lestrade更多证据，以显示这是个杀手三人组而不是一个有着永久性不在场证明的独狼之作。

“Sherlock—— _Jesus，Sher_ ——”在他脸上的手温暖而有力而惊慌。它们将他血染的手移开他的伤口，然后他咒骂。

Sherlock视线找寻到John的脸。“你回来了。”

*

 

他在医院醒来，全身疼痛而覆满绷带。但除此之外他完全没有死去。这比从巴茨楼顶跳下去那次还要痛。John看到他醒来，眼睛睁得比Sherlock所有记忆中的都要大。他朝Sherlock那边靠过来，支撑在病床上的小臂所承受的重量已超过他所坐的椅子承受的。Sherlock抬手检查自己脸上的胡茬。“快五天了。你为什么还在这里？”

“Well，um。”John伸手握住Sherlock的。他对着Sherlock的床脚说话，后颈变得通红。“我以为我又失去你了。所以。”他吞咽一下。视线移到地板上。拇指抚着Sherlock的骨节。

Sherlock几乎为他被捅这一刀而感到快乐。

 

*

 

John在Sherlock康复的日子里带来煲汤，替他换绷带。汤比John自己能做到的好上太多，但两人都没提起这个。当John的双手划过Sherlock胸前的平坦时，Sherlock必须闭上眼屏住呼吸，才能不交出一切。

*

 

John的后背贴在Sherlock修长的身躯上，他们正在在一个橱柜中等待敲诈犯暴露自己的罪恶行径。一束银灰色的光从缝隙穿入打到John的脸上，只随着他们的呼吸，那一小块皮肤变得灼烫。John将枪紧握手中。

“你听到了吗？”John歪头，又在握枪的手上额外加了一道力度。他微微屈膝，更近地贴在Sherlock的身上。“我觉得他可能来了。”

Sherlock的指甲抠进木板，阻止自己把手环上John的腰。

*

 

Sherlock尽己所能地用身体部位填满冰箱，为了说服自己独居是多么令人高兴，因为没人再阻止他做这个了。胳膊在保鲜盒，一块完整的核心躯干在中间排，脚在冷冻室，几只小臂挤在下层，旁边就是四罐John最喜欢的啤酒。

他开始感到饥饿。

*

 

他们在一件案子后来到Angelo’s，看在旧时光的份上。Angelo注意到John的婚戒，抑制住去拿一只蜡烛的冲动。

他们的膝盖在桌下摩擦。

没有人采取任何行动纠正它。

*

 

下一个案件带他们来到泰晤士河畔，为了寻找一件凶器——Sherlock相信是一把经常被用于模拟历史场景的来福枪。他们淌到齐腰深的水里，浑身湿透。John终于放弃寻找，并且决定把Sherlock按到水面下，而Sherlock，顽强抵抗，毫不留情地向John泼水，直到两人都气喘吁吁大笑不止。他们放弃泰晤士假设来到另一条线索。

Sherlock在太阳落山时结了案，Dimmock在放他们回家前看了他们一眼。两人都浑身湿透，河里的淤泥黏在身上，头发上，皮肤上。当他们回到221B时Sherlock让John先去洗。John就在厨房里脱到只剩平角内裤。Sherlock的视线只比应该有的略微多停留了一瞬。

他把两人的湿衣服送下楼到Mrs. Hudson那里待洗。她检查了所有的口袋，发现John的婚戒。她交给Sherlock保管。

John还有一些旧衣服留在221B，故而Sherlock把它们叠好放在浴室门外。

一番凝视后，Sherlock将John的戒指放在那堆衣服的最顶上。

他不去想浴室里的John，不去想滚热的水和泡沫顺着他的身体流下，不去想他喉咙深处传来的舒服的哼声。

*

 

Sherlock走出浴室，John的戒指在餐桌上。John坐在沙发上，无所事事地翻着Sherlock的女性杂志（women’s magazines）。

“你还没走。”他无所事事地摆弄起睡裤上的绳子。

John抬头。“不错的推理，是啊。我自作主张点了外卖。”每一个字都带着笑。

Sherlock吞咽一下。“行。好吧。呃——挺好的。”

他让自己陷入沙发就在John的旁边，开始擦拭自己的头发，把它弄干。他挺直背发现它正朝四面八方支棱着。

John的笑容直达眼底，眯眼时眼角的皱纹更加可见。“你看起来就像只该死的牧羊犬。”

Sherlock撅起嘴唇阻止自己回以微笑。他并不擅长此道。“是啊，well，”他试图想出点什么来回嘴，但一时词穷。他们坐得离对方太近了。

“我又没说那是贬义的。”John微微低头，略显尴尬，然后他抬起视线，点点头就好像在试图做出鼓励。“难道你要为此两鬓染霜了吗（Are going grey at your temples）？”

“没有。”Sherlock的回答很迅速，简洁，根本没有假装那并不是个谎言。“如果我们当中有一人在变老的话，那会是你。想想你蓄着那撮小胡子时候看起来多么老古董吧。接下来你又会做什么，留起胡须?给自己配副老花镜？”

他们的膝盖触碰着对方。Sherlock的左臂沿着沙发背前伸，直到指肚刚能够擦过John的隆锥。

John舔唇。Sherlock突然忘记他们刚刚在说什么。

John向后靠，把更多的体重转移到Sherlock的手里。Sherlock咽口水。他用指节若有若无地轻擦过John的后颈，只一次。John的睫毛轻颤。当他呼气时，他的气息不稳。

“我该回家了。”

但他没有动，他们坐在那里。Sherlock试验着自己触碰John的后背的能力。他用尽最后一丝力气克制自己不吐出回应： _你现在就在家_ 。

“Joh—”在他能够完成这个音节之前，John已经在他身上，急切而绝望。他的手抓着Sherlock依旧潮湿的头发，将连串哀伤的呻吟送入Sherlock的嘴。他们的手沿着对方的肉体摸索，拙惑而汲皇。Sherlock的手最终环上John的腰，把他拉得更近就好像这样他们就会熔铸一体，就好像越近John就越不可能离开。Sherlock发现若自己过于用力，John就会叫出声—低沉又破碎又充满欢愉—然后回以相同的力道，直到两人相拥接吻互相摩擦，就好像他们都在惧怕对方的离去。

外卖送达。两人一同无视门铃跌跌撞撞去了Sherlock的房间，试图剥去衣物但一路无果。Sherlock的衬衫直到他人被钉在床上才终被脱掉。John跨在他身上，他们的勃起抵着对方，Sherlock主动上拱着进行失败的试探。John用指背划过Sherlock躯体的两侧，Sherlock因痒而笑起来，激励John故伎又施。

“看看你。”John咧嘴笑看着Sherlock在床上乱扭。他埋首吻上Sherlock的肚脐，Sherlock呻吟。

真是无上的讽刺，Sherlock为此称奇，坦塔罗斯死后一定曾横渡冥河。仅仅在几分钟之前他曾被河水环抱，就在一滴甘露对他而言都变得珍贵无比之前。

*

 

他在凌晨两点醒来，John在盯着他看。这令他惶惑。他本以为John已经入睡。

他支着手肘，脸上的表情令人想起橙色柔光笼罩下的弃城；其中的空洞沟壑纵起，阴郁而疲惫。他们互相用凝视良久地生吞对方，最终John先开口。当他这么做时，他看向地板，就好像无法忍受。“我们忘了这个，就当它从未发生，行吗？”他玩弄着床单，让它们在指间翻娆。“你可以删掉它的，不是吗？你曾，和—”

John看上去无法完成这个句子。Sherlock盯着他看。他颊上的胡茬已经染灰。

Sherlock曾删除太空。他曾删除宇宙。他当然能够删除和John的一个夜晚。

“你可以说你得帮我干些文书工作。”Sherlock说道，“是那个让你晚归了。”

John下床穿好衣服。他就算穿衬衫也更喜欢用受伤的那侧肩膀。他的手那么纤细那么小，正在将扣子穿过扣眼。

他离开贝克街，没再多说一个字。

*

 

“随便一具尸体就行，Molly。”

他鞭笞着一具生前长期久坐的八十岁老人的尸体，直到胳膊再也无法抬起。

他没去费心编一个科学理由。

 

*

 

他知道John牙刷的颜色（红）和他早上会发出的声响（取决于睡眠姿势半规律模式下的各种低吟和咕哝），以及他偏爱的洗浴时长（19-22分钟，最佳心情与天气状态下的，其余情况，8）。他 _甚至并不想要_ 知道这些。他想从硬盘里永久性删除John但进程中途被阻，如同病毒侵入。他甚至记得每一簇头发的长度，弧率，和它们延伸的方向。

就好像他能够删除一个晚上。那个晚上。他知悉了John的下唇味道，他在右耳被轻啮时发出的声音，他的大腿会分开几度，他喜欢Sherlock发出恳求，他舌底和舌背的分别，他的肩伤让那里对外界的感受如何不同，他会在Sherlock的皮肤上留下怎样的咬痕，以及其他很多很多很多 _很多_ 的，那个晚上。

*

 

偶然，当他们全伦敦追查嫌犯，世界会终止。John会在他们穿过某条小巷时看向他，然后他们的目光会相遇，一切就此 _停滞_ ，只余下John快速瞥向Sherlock嘴唇的视线。Sherlock微笑，就好像John是世上唯一的人类。他们头顶繁星，Sherlock想告诉John他新学到了一个星座。

但John总是率先中止这一切。他会看向一旁，摸着手上的婚戒因Sherlock不可视的甜蜜回忆而微笑。那是一只锚，而后两人就会转弯离开小巷，就好像什么都未曾发生。

_（“那是鲸鱼座【*】，John。”他向前一步，“我为你才去查阅资料的。”）_

译注【*鲸鱼座Cetus：宙斯的一个儿子珀尔修斯（英仙座）应雅典娜之邀杀掉美杜莎后，用美杜莎的头将鲸鱼怪变成石头，从而解救落难少女安德洛美达（也就是仙女座）抱得美人归的故事】

*

 

John偶尔还是会过去，就在他参与的那几件案子告破之后。一个晚上，吃过披萨，他伸手越过桌子用拇指擦拭Sherlock的嘴角。就好像不用经过大脑，就好像那只不过是一种习惯。接着他吮上自己的指肚。

“你嘴角沾到点酱。”他说道，就好像Sherlock没有心跳过快，没有近乎胸腔发痛。

*

 

“Sherlock？”Molly纠着衣服上的线头。这就是Molly了，令人绝望地 _乏味无趣易于预测_ 。“你，那个，你还好吗？最近怎么样？”

Sherlock呷一口过于滚烫的咖啡。“相当不错。”他皱眉，“老天，一点糖都没放吗？”

*

 

John坐在咖啡桌旁与Sherlock面对面。他回到了贝克街。他们坐得很近，近到膝盖不相摩擦但却互扣着。这样的距离足够保持纯洁，但依然让Sherlock脸红了。

“过来一点。”Sherlock向前倾身。割伤不严重也一点不深 — 但伤口总是看起来比实际有的要糟 — 总之John还是轻轻按压那里，清洁好伤口周围，他的嘴因专注而紧抿。Sherlock在自我承受范围内尽可能长久地注视这幅场景。John偶尔会舔下嘴角。他的关注在两人间贯下分量。他闭上双眼，呼吸困难。他的爱恋是一种生理疼痛。

“比想得要好。”John将Sherlock的头发撩到发际线上方，Sherlock清楚伤口应该在那之下好几英尺。“基本就是皮肉伤。可能需要捂块纱布。”Sherlock没有睁眼，竭力感受着John指尖的温柔和它们在他皮肤上温和的按压。“上帝，没有我你是怎么活下来的？”

Sherlock低头抬眼透过睫毛看向John。“我现在是不是该说自己很想你？”

John笑了，右手直接滑入Sherlock发间，抚慰着他。就好像这是一种习惯，就好像甚至都没注意到自己在这么做。“这样说掉不了你一块肉的。”

John没有起身从水槽下方取来急救箱。他坐在那里，手屡次从Sherlock发间捋过，刚好足够Sherlock视线下垂，仿佛溺亡于此；刚好足够他偏头开始迎合起触碰。然而下一秒，幡然醒悟一般，John倏地起身疾步走向门口。他将夹克拉链拉到顶，手几次握拳最终插到口袋里。他仓猝道别。Sherlock没有在听。

Sherlock在微笑。

他撤离沙发边缘，头靠向沙发背，感受着更多血液从伤口渗出，充溢双目。他会自己做好清理捂上纱布的，但要等到他在乎这个（be bothered）的时候。他还挺擅长处理伤口的，在离开的那几年学会的。

*

 

就算他能做到——把John屏蔽掉，像个肿瘤一般切除——他也不想。他向来都做不到。

*

 

他邀请John来参加邦德之夜，因为他终于搞到了《天幕杀机（Skyfall）》的碟片。Sherlock穿上John最喜欢的那件衬衫，花将近一小时做了发型，觉得自己愚蠢无比但还是一次次回到镜前检查仪表。John带了一箱啤酒过来，电影没开始半小时两人就开始互相靠近了。John的手指玩弄着Sherlock脑后的卷发，他们的大腿紧贴在一起，仿佛在争夺空间一样。

Sherlock调整姿势，让自己更深地陷到沙发里。他伸长脖子，解开一颗纽扣，与此同时还发出一声疑似呻吟的声音。

John头向后靠，指背沿着Sherlock身侧下滑。Sherlock确信从片名出现那一刻，就没有人把心思放在电影上了。荧幕上，那个疤男正抚摸着James Bond的大腿。

“操，见鬼去吧。”John终于开口，下一秒两人双双跌下沙发陷入激吻。Sherlock这回确凿无疑是在呻吟了，他的声音嘶哑而丰实，他感受到John的坚挺，想着John已像这样坐了多久，想着John在自慰时会不会想着他，想着John和Mary在一起时会不会想着他。

“你不想要她。”Sherlock说，他惊异于自己竟吐出这样的言语但却无能为力。它们就像毒液。“你希望自己想要她罢了。”

John咬上Sherlock的嘴唇。他嘶吼起来，“我娶了她。”

Sherlock隔着衬衫揉捏起John的乳头，力度大到足够让John回以相同的反击，让他因疼痛的欢愉而倒吸凉气。“只因为你觉得自己失去我了。”

John没有对此回应。

“快说，说我就是你遇到最好的事情。”他将膝挤进John两腿间，让John蹭着他发情。John攀上Sherlock肩膀，双眼在长久地注视后蓦地阖上。他看上去快被榨干，随每一次律动发出带着痛楚的低吟。“ _快说！_ ”

“你是，老天，你是——”他亲吻Sherlock的脖子，啃啮着它，他似乎能感受到一个瘀痕正在那里形成而就在那一瞬间，过于猛烈了，仿若所有思绪都被挤出脑海—“你 _是_ ——”John的抽插变得更加疯狂暴烈而狂乱。最终John大叫着瘫倒在他身上时两人的衣着还几近完整。

“操，”在寂静中Sherlock将伪装持续了整整一分钟，然后他说道，“ _操_ 。”

*

 

Sherlock独自在伦敦的大街上寻找他流浪汉网络的一员时透过花店的窗看见John。他正买下一束硕大的捧花。

Sherlock止步。他在临近的街道徘徊了二十分钟，直到确定John已经走远。他踏进那家花店，四周环视，挨个看过所有花卉。店员女孩向他询问，他回答说不用，没停留多久便匆匆离开。

*

 

他在夜晚做噩梦，醒来后胸膛疼痛，仿佛那里被剖开一个洞。

两人多日无事。John还会来到贝克街。有时，Sherlock会吻上John的后颈。

独自醒来更甚于身处炼狱。

*

 

又一次发生的时候，他们已各灌下一整瓶红酒。是Kelley太太的错，他很久没去她的餐馆了，她刚进了一批法国陈酿，而且不记得自己之前有见过John。他们回到家来到厨房,Sherlock伸手在橱柜里找寻更多的随便哪种酒因为 _为什么不呢_ 。John的手信心十足地一路进攻，直取Sherlock的腰侧。手指游移在Sherlock举起手臂时露出的光裸上。

Sherlock停止搜寻更多的酒。他转过身，John把发热的脸埋在Sherlock颈上。

当他们接吻的时候，他们在生吞对方。

没人想着去把灯打开。他们在半黑中一路跌跌撞撞向沙发挪去，那是他们第一次接吻的地方。Sherlock把John推上沙发，自己跪在John两腿间的地板上。“老天。”John在Sherlock伸手去解开他的皮带时出声说道。他的手滑抚过皮革，抚过Sherlock的头发，抚上Sherlock的肩，最终落回沙发垫上。

Sherlock没用多久就将下颌完全打开，挑逗着John让他不自觉抽插起来。而后他抓住John的一只手放到自己脑后。John发出响亮而渴望的呻吟声。“ _老天_ ，”他又一次说道。他操着Sherlock的嘴，直令对方眼泛泪光。

*

 

当它时隔良久终于又一次发生时，他们正身处一所图书馆。

“你俩真是超有爱的一对，一直这么想来着。”一名不到二十二岁，相当腼腆的图书管理员说，“我是说，我们所有人。好像有一阵子没见到你们了，我们还以为—那个，呃，就是想说，祝你们好运。”

Sherlock感到有人在他的内脏点了一团永无熄日的火焰。他感到一股前所未有的快乐，一股即使是梦也力有未逮的纯然快乐。

John也没有出言否认。

Sherlock更频繁地造访这里，只为了被带笑看着（just to be smiled at）。

*

 

第四次来得很快，如同它根本不是个问题。他们一路连跑带走回到贝克街，气喘吁吁大笑不止。

“老天啊，你真是—”John的声音高亮，他向前揽过Sherlock的肩不让他继续上楼。Sherlock转身，眼神明亮，头发蓬乱，笑容还挂在脸上。“你真是 _卓越非凡_ ，你—”手依然留在Sherlock肩上。

没再多犹豫一瞬，John带着一声含糊的哼声将Sherlock一把按在墙上亲吻起来。他双眼紧闭，长驱直入攻进Sherlock的口腔。Sherlock仍未反应过来，一只手捧着John的脸，另一只僵硬地搁在John腰上，仿佛若再多一分力John就会清醒过来立即撤开。

但John没有撤开；他一路侵地略城，半硬的勃起蓄势待发，每一次为呼吸分开时都咬上Sherlock的下唇，仿佛在为Sherlock脸上的表情而惊异。“你才华横溢，”他声音低沉嘶哑。他们正身处一段楼梯的底部，时间是一个午后。“我无法停止—肖想你—就好像你—无处不在—你—”每一次停顿都伴随着一个粗暴的吻，“—你的头发—你那件该死的大衣—我随时想着—你在做什么—你的 _全部_ —贝克街—你的样子—”

这是他们所历过最喧哗的静谧。只有不和谐的呼吸声混杂入John断续而愈加火热的亲吻。Sherlock眼睑微颤向后仰去，John上一秒还吻着他的脖颈，下一秒已经跪在地上。

“John，”Sherlock轻唤，但随即被剥夺了说话的能力。John带着露骨的爱恋将脸抵在Sherlock裆部。

John在说话，但更像是自言自语。他神速解开Sherlock的皮带和外裤纽扣。“你根本不知道这是什么感觉，对吧？你—和你的—演绎—还有声音— _老天_ —你真是— _阴魂不散_ —”

他隔着裤子吞入Sherlock的阴茎，舌尖顺着长根舔舐下去，吮吸着湿透的布料。他口含湿布向上看着Sherlock，Sherlock臀部不自觉地前挺。John嗤笑，“贪婪的小东西，是不是你？”

“我知道—我知道这是什么感觉，我…我…”他低吟，拳头抓着John的头发。John一把拽下Sherlock的裤子把龟头含入口中吮吸，让Sherlock浑身无力。他顺着墙壁滑下，一手在John脑后乱抓一通，一手绝望地扶墙试图寻求支撑。

“Jesus，站住了。”John的双手在Sherlock大腿内侧抚逗，“你站住就行了；上帝，看看你现在的样子。”他打着圈舔舐Sherlock的一只睾丸，Sherlock几乎因快感啜泣出声。

John解开自己裤子上的扣子，终于真心准备把Sherlock吸出来的同时把自己的坚硬握在手里。Sherlock再三把后脑撞向墙壁，他已彻底迷失。

John在Sherlock的老二上忙活着，他的舌尖在龟头处流连。Sherlock终于高潮，手下过于用力以致令John号叫出声。

“我们没有选择，”事后，两人都瘫倒在地板上，John说，“我们没有。我没有。上帝助我。”

*

 

无论如何，这比可卡因要强。

*

 

John说今晚不能一起办案了，他和Mary要出去庆祝周年纪念日。Sherlock回信说他可以建议个去处。

_不用，Sherlock。别管这事了。我已经订好位子了。_

 

已经订好了。那就很容易知道他们究竟会去哪了。

他留给他们四十分钟。然后大衣领子竖着，手插着口袋闯入。

“Mary，真高兴见到你，抱歉打搅了。希望不要介意，我得把John借走一会。”

John向他投掷眼刀。Sherlock没费心接下。

“Sherlock，我说过了，我不会——”

“Mary，要不是事情紧急我也不会来这里找你们，我保证——”

“ _Sherlock_ ——”

“但说真的，事情关乎全伦敦的安危。而且提醒一下，这就是John的生活（livelihood）——”

Mary面带揶揄旁观整场闹剧。

“他要想去当然可以。”。

“Mary，”John的注意力现在转移到她身上了，“你不必——”

“我知道我不是必须如此。但就…去吧。”Mary微笑点头，刀叉在手上把玩，“去拯救世界去，该你上场了。”

一阵停顿。John伸手掏钱包，看上去并不情愿。“不用担心。”Sherlock说道，“我替你付了。店主欠我个人情。”

Mary笑了。“是不是全伦敦每家店主都欠你人情？你不会是专门找上他们的吧？”

“我只接那些有意思的。”他转向John，“来吗？”

John的表情变得柔和。他俯身吻了Mary的手。“家里见。”他说道。

Mary回以微笑。

*

 

John将他最爱的红色毛背心落在了贝克街，就在他的椅背上。

Sherlock自诩并不多愁善感。但他知道自己经过那里的次数增多了，而如果他在经过时将手背与衣角稍稍摩擦，也没有人会知道。

*

 

也许，最贴切的形容不是坦塔罗斯的传说，而是指数函数的曲线。那是一条与坐标轴无限接近的曲线，但它们永远不会相交。它们愈渐愈近，那几乎让Sherlock心痛致死，始终无法触碰却永远不可抑制也不能知足的祈望。

当然，肉眼看来，曲线与坐标轴是否真的相交根本无从判断。我们知道它们没有，只因精准可靠的数学计算告诉我们，这就是真相。

但实际上，你完全可以判决两者根本没有差别。

*

 

“Sherlock，”Molly捋捋头发，“你想，呃，想和我说说话吗？”

“基本上可以排除这种可能性了。除非你搞出点什么重大发现。你有吗？”

“没有。我是说——关于——”

“太好了，我会将其纳入考虑的。”他站起身来，穿过屋子取下大衣，“下周我可能不会来了，威逼Lestrade问他要那桩连环杀人案 _好几周了_ ，我可能快说服他了。午安。”

*

 

John和Mary在一起一定很愉快。Sherlock知道与John共处一室是什么感觉，他知道自己已然沉沦并为此妒忌不已：每一天，John都坐在她面前享用早餐，拉开柜子寻找合适的外套，指尖或开或拢或本能地撑着下巴。他想象着Mary戴上珍珠项链而John告诉她她无比动人；他想象着两人一起洗碗而后将水珠筛到对方脸上；他想象着他们像孩童一般开怀大笑。他最渴望的甚至根本不是性爱。是那些鸡毛蒜皮。是可以随心所欲越过John的肩膀看向屏幕，恣意嘲笑最新的博客题目。

他仿佛能听见John说：“这样更轻松。破案后精疲力竭，在老房间里呆呆能让我放松。就这样而已。”而最令他丢盔弃甲的是，Mary会相信，她会相信然后微笑然后先亲吻John的鼻尖再亲吻他的唇然后将这个吻深入。John会将手放到她的乳房让她坐到大腿上然后——

*

 

John抵着Sherlock房间的门框亲吻Sherlock。试图在他看不见的地方将手上的婚戒卸下。

“别卸。”Sherlock咬着John的下唇。John撤后。

“别——？”

“我要你戴着它。”

Sherlock让自己悬空，双腿缠上John腰，让John承受着他的体重。John右手环住Sherlock大腿，左手穿过Sherlock的黑发，两人额头相抵向床的方向挪去。Sherlock嘴角带笑摩擦着John的肢体，让对方感受到自己的勃起。后脑感受着金属的坚不可摧。

*

 

未经宣告，John提着购物袋踏进221B。“只是觉得得替你买点东西。”他说，把东西提进厨房，放在Sherlock正用着的烧杯旁。“既然你那么不擅于照顾自己。”

Sherlock看向它们，而后又看向John。John正盯着餐桌上的刮痕细瞧。“谢谢。”

“不介意我看会电视吧？”

Sherlock耸肩，他向客厅示意就如同答案显而易见，手底下换了个更高倍的目镜。他用余光观察着John，脑海里默数了600秒。最终起身加入他。

他把赤脚塞进John大腿下。John看上去一点都不在意。

坐姿，瞳孔，下巴昭示的神情——显然他内地里挣扎过，但绝不是因为Sherlock。否则他会过于内疚根本不敢到公寓来。

屏幕上，一个孩子大哭起来。John挺直身板，第一次调整了腿摆放的姿势，如同终于开始觉得Sherlock的脚妨碍到他了一般。孩子的哭泣一直没有停止。他径直换台。

他的食指在双唇间摩挲。

“是你吧？Mary没有问题。”（显然，如果坐在这里的是Mary，他会试着去安慰她。）

John调大音量直至响破鼓膜。

他把手放在Sherlock小腿肚上。

*

 

John在废弃工厂里俯身检查死亡时间时，Sherlock看到了。一个吻痕在John的锁骨处若隐若现。

他再次开口时再无法压制愤怒。“我来就行了，John。”接下来整个过程他傲慢无礼，对人惜字如金。John显得很困惑，但也没有过多抱怨。Sherlock持续向每个胆敢靠近的人无差别发起攻击。期间John的手两次抚过吻痕，虽然可能只是因为刺疼。Sherlock并不觉得是他暴露了。

*

 两天后，Sherlock放弃挣扎，穿上皮裤来到一家夜店。他倚靠着吧台，顶上四颗扣子敞开着。整整二十分钟才找到一个合适的人。那个金发男孩主动来邀的酒。他个子矮小，嘴唇丰满，身材纤长，身段仪态处处显示他曾经舞者的身份。他从大学毕业两年，反对一夫一妻制，现逢失业。他撩过Sherlock鬓发的手指上有老茧，所以还是个吉他初学者，尽管弹得很烂。就他了。

Sherlock打断男孩努力穿破背景音乐的叫嚷。他前倾身体把嘴凑上对方耳边。“我没什么心情，而你只想干一场，现在选择说话未免太无趣。不如我带你回我的住处然后把你操到忘记今天周几，怎么样？” 推开前他犹豫了一瞬，随即像是给自己壮胆一般，抚上男孩的臀部，一口咬住男孩耳朵。“你喜欢瘀伤么？”

Sherlock推开他。男孩瞳孔放大，双唇微启。Sherlock手下揉捏着男孩的腰，诱惑着他进入圈套。“当然。我是说，喜欢。那个，你叫什么名字？”

“不重要。而且也没必要告诉我你的。”他不想知道。他不觉得自己能受得了。

他可以以一种和John永远不可能的方式操和蹂躏这个陌生人，他可以沿着胸线一路吻下，他可以让每个吻都激烈到能够冲破血管，他可以让他的每一次抽插迫出一声惊呼。Sherlock用手捂住男孩的嘴让他的音调降低，让他的声音变得破碎。那能使他硬得更厉害，它听上去更接近John的。

他和John不同到Sherlock根本无法忘记那不是John；无法愚弄自己哪怕一秒钟，这个年轻，光裸，只有John一半宽阔的胸膛。但，但到快结束的时候，当他干到失去自我的时候，他闭上眼沿着John的脊背留下一排咬痕。他愤怒，他渴望，他高潮。他骗不过自己。但那无所谓。它无关痛痒。

小夏xOMC情节完了，警报解除

 

*

 

第二天清晨，Sherlock给John发去一张含糊其词的半愈伤口照，下方配字“需要专业意见。”

John十分钟后才回了短信。Sherlock想象着他吃着吐司突然收到短信的样子。

_很紧急吗？_

 

Sherlock不耐烦地跺脚。他在思考。最终他换上最好的西装，里面穿得是John最喜欢的衬衫。

_是个实验。_

两分钟过去。

_我就来。_

 

他举起手机掩住嘴角的笑。他没在干好事，但也没人在看。

*

 

John到来的时机完美，正是Sherlock想要的效果。应门时他正脚步虚浮，下楼梯带着公事般的步子，既不紧迫也不懒散。当他打开门时Sherlock几乎能听到John心脏漏跳的一拍。他的嘴无意识地半张开，眼神不由自主下移，将Sherlock身上裹衣的方式看得更清楚。

他舔唇，它被遗忘。他微笑，他们去向厨房。Sherlock已经把脚从冰箱里取出，放在了餐桌上。这是John从前会抱怨的事情。但John现在不住这了。

“你真应该拿什么东西铺一下的。”就在这时，John说道，“我不知道，随便什么。这是咱们吃饭的地方。”

“咱们有盘子。”

“是有。但还是应该，说真的。”

John选了“咱们”这个词。这让Sherlock想塞上耳塞，想咬它，想用手抚过John的全身将他大卸八块。

Sherlock拟了几个问题，几个John可以回答但必须援引不少细节的问题。只为稍作拖延，以防万一。第一个正准备出口，男孩就从Sherlock房里戏剧性地露面了。他头发蓬乱，伸开胳膊打个呵欠，好似知晓自己正被打量似的展示着身体。他 _什么_ 也没穿，Sherlock _做梦_ 也没有想到会这么顺利。他毫不遮掩，整个人就是行走的性，在日光下更显得如此。Sherlock隔开一米都能感到John的后颈在变红。

“你室友？”苍白的身躯上淤青斑驳而露骨。

“同事。”Sherlock纠正道，他指着桌上的脚就好像那是答案，“那边有咖啡。”

“Mmm，谢了。”令Sherlock更为满意的是，他选了John最喜欢的那只杯子，把它用手指牢牢握在手里。Sherlock状若旁观看着John的视线追随着它，盯着那里，同时试图不将全部场景收入眼底。“抱歉多留了一会。该提醒你的。我总是，那什么。会有点累。”

Sherlock完全不能掩饰笑容中的得意。他欠头，面带揶揄。“当然，我知道。”

John可闻地吞咽一下，那男孩脸上带笑，快速将他扫过一眼，随后信步除了房间。Sherlock将他备好的第一个问题抛向John。John以“什么”作答时声音比平时低了两个调。他不得不像犬类一样猛甩他的头才能重新听清问话。

*

第二道大门关上的一刻，John将Sherlock拽离桌边抵上墙壁。他的手紧抓Sherlock的肩膀，力道大得要留下淤青。同时膝盖顶向Sherlock股间，好似那是一种习惯。“那是谁？”

Sherlock闭上眼把头靠在墙上，然后他笑了。“不知道。”他说道。他是那么地喜悦，那么，那么地 _欣喜若狂_ 。“他连名字都没说。”他的后背因John的摇晃贴上墙壁，其中的愉悦使他向后拱去。餍足感在胃里升腾。“怎么？你生我气了？”

John摇头，站近一步。两人都紧贴在墙上，Sherlock这下真的、字面意义上的是在他怀里弓起了。老天，他已经硬了。“生气？我——”他放开Sherlock的肩从而能把手插进他的头发。

“你说了算。”

整个房间停滞了，John粗重地喘息将近一分钟，终于又拽着Sherlock的头发。他那么用力，用力到Sherlock痛呼出声。他的左手留在Sherlock头发间抚摸他的头皮。他调整姿势从而可以更好地舔舐，轻咬，吸吮他的脖颈，同时用右手动作笨拙地解开他的皮带。皮带抽出的声音，和John舌尖在新落的爱痕上移动的方式，都令Sherlock不禁呻吟出声。

“手伸过来。”

“John，你不会真的以为——”

“给我伸直了。”

Sherlock服从了。他的双腿在颤。“你知道的，我不到半分钟就能——”

“我知道。”他将Sherlock腕间的皮带收紧，“但你不会这样。你甚至不会去尝试。”

他的老二因渴望而疼痛。他吞咽。他尝试把干裂的嘴唇润湿。

“去床上。”John命令道。冲出厨房时Sherlock差点把自己绊倒。他没有耐心将门好好打开了于是只好在门板上乱蹭一气。当他终于倒在床上时，甚至无暇思考那男孩走前还将床重新铺好这一行为，是多么体贴周到。床单被罩全部换了个遍。

这一次John从后面要了Sherlock。他操时带着绝望，他抓握的手那样用力以致留下瘀痕。他坚决不碰Sherlock的欲望，即使他已恳求乞求哀求。

“上帝，”随着每一次深入John迸出一个词语，他的高潮就要来临，“不行，”在自己的淫声掩盖下Sherlock几乎听不见John的声音，但仍依稀可辩，“操，你是——”John双手横攀Sherlock的后背，控制着他的肩膀他的胸膛，他伸出臂去够另一双手，但它们被束缚着无法与他十指紧扣。他不知自己该何去何从——“ _我的_ 。”

*

 

John在要了他一次后并没有停止。他将Sherlock转过来面朝上平躺，把他的手举过头顶重新绑起来。

Sherlock面上依然绯红。他的发丝因汗液而纠缠，他的声音因啜泣而嘶哑。“你在想他是不是会比我好？”

John通过Sherlock的眼神知晓，这是在暗指他自己。

从这个角度他们可以接吻，而John的吻技又是那么好。他手嘴并用，将绮靡的爱痕印满Sherlock的躯干和股间。但此时此刻他是温柔的，他用舌尖轻轻搅弄着Sherlock的上唇，双手充满爱意地捧着Sherlock的脸，就好像他值得如此对待。

“不，”John道，他将Sherlock的湿发抚到耳后，拇指摩挲着Sherlock下唇，“因为我知道他比不上我。”

某种意义上来说，那是一个答案。

John没有留下过夜。他离开了，如同往常。但这次，在永久性离开之前，他折回了这里，手上提着乐购买来的一盒牛奶。Sherlock已经穿戴整齐。他的视线附着在John的皮带上，双手颤抖，就只是盯着它看。每一次佩上它的时候，John就会忆起今天。

“还是不敢相信你连去购个物都做不好。”John说道。他犹豫一下，吻上Sherlock嘴角作为道别。

*

 

他在苏格兰场有文书工作要完成。他甚至没去费心掩盖那昭示着它存在的证据，他的所有物存在的证据。五分钟没到大门就被Lestrade关上。

“Sherlock，”他坐回办公桌前，“你在干嘛？”

Sherlock扫了他一眼，举起半填满的表格。“文书工作。虽然已多次阐述了其无用性，但出于某种原因——”

_“Sherlock。”_

Sherlock为后颈传来的炽烫感咒骂自己。他移回视线。“与你无关。”

*

Mycroft在一个阴沉的周日突然造访，其行为唐突一如既往。“有件案子给你。”

“不关心。”

纤长的手指在伞柄上轻敲。“在布鲁塞尔。”

“ _格外_ 不关心。”

Mycroft坐在他对面John的椅子里。“离开这个国家，Sherlock。”他翘起二郎腿，脖子抻着。“让两个人这辈子起码过上一次幸福生活。”

“我印象中幸福生活一直是白痴才会追求的，你认为呢？”

Mycroft叹气。他从公文包里取出一个小文件袋递给Sherlock。抬起眉毛，Sherlock向里瞥去。

是只验孕棒。他用食指和拇指把它夹了出来。数码读取器上有个小小的加号。“但这不可能。”

“不是 _不可能_ ，弟弟。”Mycroft视线扫过Sherlock脸部，几乎是在等待。Sherlock凝视着验孕棒。

Mary不会告诉他的。John会看到垃圾桶里的盒子然后开始好奇。或许他会以为Mary只是在期盼。 _或许John甚至从未告诉过她_ 。天啊，这令他兴奋地直起鸡皮疙瘩。Sherlock调整一下坐姿，思考起来。

他该想到的，当然。或者推断出。而且哦，他确实预见到了，整个场景被投影到他面前如同影像一样清晰：John和Mary对峙在厨房两端向对方大喊大叫，John大发雷霆，Mary抱臂说出冷涩的话语“是吗，John？就好像你，所有人当中，你，有什么资格和我在这大肆宣扬忠实似的。”这才是John一周没回他短信的原因,这才是John在一切进入到白热化的当口却再也没来贝克街的原因。

但John当然有权利大肆宣扬忠实，这是事实。Mary一直都把John心中的优先事项搞错了。

Sherlock无法抑制笑容在脸上蔓延。

“说真的，现在，Sherlock。给我平生，好歹有一次，表现得成熟点吧。

Sherlock手抵成塔尖的形状，嘴角依然勾起，“你可以走了，Mycroft。”

*

 

距Sherlock上一次遇上精妙的连环杀人案已经有一阵子了。这回这桩简直是有生之年。离开苏格兰场时他猛拉出租车门，依旧狂喜激动着。就在他要坐下时才发现John没有跟上来。

他跨回到街道上。John还站在人行道拐角，不住踮脚。

“John？”

“嗨。”他说道，如同他们根本没有一同经历那精彩的52小时。

“你不——？”

“我要回家了。”

Sherlock向他走去，John闪开，径直跳入原先属于Sherlock的出租。他甩上门。

Sherlock的阴郁情绪比什么都来得快。

Mycroft一辆低调奢华的车子将他接走。

他去了布鲁塞尔。

*

 

他独自去了一个Lestrade坚持守口如瓶的现场，结果发现自己被骗了，只不过是近年来最乏味的一起。

“究竟叫我来有何贵干，Lestrade？连个小孩都能解开。那老师和她自己学生有染，他嫉妒了，杀了那个丈夫。在我们说话的空当，他应该已经躲起来了，惊恐万分不知所措。这不该需要协助的。我在这简直是种侮辱。”

Lestrade扯着他胳膊，把他拉到死者遇害的厨房角落。“我让你来这儿，是想告诉你，你在伤害别人。”

“伤害别人？说实在的，如果我——”

Lestrade把手放在他的髋部。“你知道我在说谁。”

“那又怎么样？你是想说，你觉得我可能会杀人？还是她（she）会来杀了我？”

“我是想说——”Lestrade卡住了，他向空气挥舞着手臂，仿佛那能提供他一个精确的措辞，“我是想说人们都有感情，Sherlock。或许这世界不是绕着你一人转的。”

“它当然不是。但也不是绕着你一人转的。”

“是什么让你觉得这跟我能扯上关系？”

“哦别犯傻了。要是你老婆没有睡了半个公司的同事又为一个超重的体育老师离开你，你根本不会在这和我废话。”

“Sherlock——”

“别管我私事，Lestrade。咱们井水不犯河水。而且下次你要想浪费我时间，请约我出来喝咖啡而不是用案子把我诱来克罗伊登。”

*

 

他半路停在一家小店，连续抽了三包烟。

*

 

John揉着Sherlock在他脖子上留下的牙印。“ _操_ ，Sherlock，看看你干了什么。”

Sherlock，瘫在床上，只抬了抬眉毛，“我造它们的时候你可没怎么抱怨。”

“抱——Sherlock，说真的。我还怎么瞒着Mary？”

他鲜少真的在他面前提她的名字。这一举动让Sherlock胃里绞成了团。“突然爱上穿高领？”

“你当然不会在乎。她是我 _妻子_ ，我不能就——”

Sherlock闭眼用一只胳膊挡住了脸。“真荣幸这和我没有半点关系。”

*

叫Sherlock一起来晚餐是Mary的主意。她说不和自己丈夫最好的朋友结交简直就是犯罪。“我几乎不认识你。”她说，Sherlock分辨不出这是隐蔽良好的竞争行为，还是发自内心真情实感。

整场酷刑于他如同自我鞭挞。公寓本身就像一个完美安宁的家庭的小小圣地。她的戒指中间有块钻。其中闪烁的东西让人厌恶。

用餐时，她伸出胳膊把John的手握在叠在掌心，将脸凑过去要了一个亲吻。John看上去是那么自得，嚼着东西微笑着的表情简直像是情景剧里将近六十的老头，他作亲昵之势贴向她的脸庞，如同现实里已过于捻熟而此时只要作作样子就足以让他们满足。这令人作呕。绝对 _令人作呕_ 。

Sherlock是名极好的演员。他眯眼向对面送去略显紧绷的微笑，竭尽全力阻止自己将银叉握得太紧。

他没有吃东西，但反正他也几乎不怎么吃东西。John向Mary确保这绝不是对她烹饪技术的侮辱。

当他离开时，John留下了，他可以想见两人依偎在沙发上，Mary把脚蜷在身下；可以想见两人谈论着这次小小的聚餐，John向Mary保证着是的，Sherlock当然喜欢她。

Mary看上去一点也没有怀孕的迹象。很好解释，显而易见，但还是——Mycroft可能错了，他可能 _撒了谎_ ，他从未真的对此置予任何言论。

Sherlock不知道。

*

 

John在次日午后来到贝克街。Sherlock打开门只来得及说了个“你怎么——”，就被John一把拉过用连声的“对不起”和细密的吻淹没。 _你是在对我道歉_ ，Sherlock想着， _还是在对Mary_ ？

但这样才更容易，不抛出这棘手的问题，就让John将他剖开。John的举棋不定带来的风险不值得用他现有的那可怜的一点点东西来赌。

这不是事情本该有的面目。“ _老天_ ，Sherlock，”John向他体内冲刺着，“我是个蠢货，我是个混蛋，我 _对不起_ ——”

*

 

“是情人干的。”

John好像被烫到似的一跳，“什么？”

Sherlock摘下手套，怒火中烧，用气声咒骂着因为 _操他的Lestrade，操他的_ ，就算他先前不知道，刚才也 _一定_ 早知道了。

“情人。一个同事，也是教授。不敢相信我竟没早点想到。”

“Sherlock——”

“让我一人待着，John，现在开始这案子我一个人就可以了。”

在John反应过来之前，他拦了辆出租独自就跳了进去。

*

 

Sherlock从未想要过，在John之前。事实就是这样。所有人都以为是John将他驯服，交给他礼仪，让他学会怜悯。但事实是他已被拴在边缘太久，同时品尝着真正的愤怒；他的力量和怒火被削尖成更锋锐的角度。他依然是个祸患。

他会为John杀人的。他会的。

*

 

Sherlock在John给自己夹三明治时停下来，举起他的胳膊吻上他的手腕。“你的手好小。”

John看向一旁，耳尖开始发红，他拽回自己胳膊。“是啊，well。你个呼噜鬼。”

“我 _不_ 打呼噜。”

“你打。”他以一个夸张动作为三明治制作收尾，转过来迎头对着Sherlock，手放在他臀部。“你还说梦话。而且做奇怪的推理。”

Sherlock前跨一步，绕餐桌追着他跑，最后将John双手钉在两旁吻他，把John握拳的手攥在掌心。

“好吧，你个小疯子。”John抵着Sherlock唇瓣说道，“但你 _确实_ 打呼。”

*

 

“我爱她，”John躺在床上，懒散地靠着枕头，转动手指根部的戒指，“我真的爱她。”他以为Sherlock已经入睡。

Sherlock继续睡着。

*

 

John来早了。他几乎从不来早。还没到十一点，Sherlock甚至不用问。

他带上了笔记本，来这里更博客。全过程Sherlock都坐在房间另一侧，假装正忙着拼接碎骨。John更完博客把电脑亮着放在一旁，等着看有没有什么评论，随即又打开已写了一半的另一篇。他浏览了一会网页。John还和他同住的时候，Sherlock能准确说出他浏览网页的顺序，但现在，这已不是他能确定的了。

三点左右，Sherlock拉起小提琴。John坐回到旧椅子里去听，并在一曲终了时礼貌性地鼓了掌。“很好听，Sherlock。”Sherlock什么都没说。

John从沙发垫下抽出一本小说，就好像一直知道它在那里。他通读了全书，同时Sherlock做着一个大学时期就完成过的酸性实验，浪费着Molly提供的宝贵材料。

“你想吃点什么吗？”六点时Sherlock问道，他的声音因长久弃用与缺乏把握而喑哑。

“呐，我正想着把昨晚的烩饭热一下呢。除非你，呃那个，已经把它点着了，或者其他什么的。”

“还在冰箱里。”

John洗了个澡。他给自己热好晚饭。他轻吻Sherlock前额。他回了家。

Sherlock蜷在John的椅子里吃掉剩下的烩饭。一部他从未留意的007电影还在背景里放映。

*

当Sherlock在这里，对着John的小穴的第一秒，他就知道John以前从未有过。他将中指放到嘴里，用唾液润滑它，然后把它插入，John差点叫喊出声。他吻舔着John的双球，开始抽送自己的手指。他抬头将John摄入视线：他冒汗的脸，他饱受折磨的表情，他涨红的胸膛，他正在滴液的老二。“就这样就能让你高潮了，不是吗？”Sherlock问，够向润滑剂好让第二根手指插进去。

John整个人都在发抖，他的腿在Sherlock身侧打颤。他将另一只手覆上John的大腿，用潮湿、温和而缓慢的吻印满那里。John已经说不出话。他拱起又哭号，而Sherlock甚至没有任何行动。

是这样吗？Sherlock想，缓慢动作着寻找John的前列腺，擦过他的内壁。 _是我的吗_ ？

 

*

 

Mary在Speedy门外等他。她递过一杯冷掉的咖啡，好似两人事先约定过一样。

“他瞧着你的样子就好像他爱着你。”Mary说。值得称赞她的是，Sherlock依然摸不清她究竟知道了多少。她挺直背，看向Sherlock的眼睛如同在等着他否认。“你懂的。跟他看着我的时候一样的样子。”

“他可没和我结婚。”

Mary眯起眼笑了。几乎是个苦笑。“他没有。”她说，“他确实没有，不是吗？”

*

 

坦塔罗斯因偷取神祗的仙丹和蜜酒，而被判处永世。

很久以前，一个比现世要久远得多的时候，Sherlock伸出手——

*

 

“行了。”John说，从下到上扣着衬衫扣子，“我该走了。”他在公寓里四处转悠，漫不经心地在废纸和衣物间翻找着，最后伸进口袋把戒指重新戴上。他拍拍夹克伸向门把手，临走前回头给了Sherlock一个利落的微笑。

“别走，”Sherlock突然从沙发里出声。他的声音破碎不堪。手抖得就像不相信自己竟真说了出来。

“求你了，别走。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎小伙伴们留kudo  
> xx


End file.
